Macmari
Macmari (Known as Mari to the LLT and other friends, though, she will also go by Rose) is the root of the club, and the president. Despite this, she is strongly disliked by one of the members due to a fight she had with her friend Truthy (Truthless00) Personality Mari is a happy-go-lucky and naiive optimist. She loves crafts and plays the viola. She also enjoys drawing and painting and her carreer of choice is a chef. She loves romance and fluff, but, her favorite stories tend to be dark. Mari states her mind often, but, has begun to stop that after she got yelled at for it on various occasions. While being the most honest of the LLT and the most open to others, she is the least skilled in art. She enjoys cosplaying and wearing wigs for the sake of wearing wigs. Mari practices music every day, and is good enough that she can tune her voice and her instrument to each other. She is often picky with music, which irritates her friends. Mari often takes what others say to heart, this rarely ends well, as she will get depressed and stop being able to focus. Usually this leads to her acting hyper and silly, though she will show to be hot-headed. Mari enjoys cooking and baking, but she hates cleaning and despises washing the dishes. LLT History Macmari began the club, it was close to her friend (AlchemicKami)'s birthday so she intended to sing for her and was practicing for a couple days beforehand. She then went to seek out members, first Punky and then Lizyy. Fun fact: Mari met Lizyy through BattleForge (an ArtixEntertainment fangroup on DA). Once those three got together they RPd for hours, and then later Mari and Lizyy regrouped. Mari then met one of Lizyy's friends, Videth as he was dragged into the RP. They RPd the night through and the next day the chat was posted on DA. The next day they were more serious, and Mari came up with a name for the RP: "Lovely Light" hence the group name as the group was founded that day by Mari, Lizyy and Punky. They continued on with that story in RP format and added some new people through it. Most notworthy was Jake, who joined the group right after and is still a part of the team. Videth also came back to play in the story. There was a short while where Mari held voice auditions for characters using the current members of the group, as they planned to animate their RPs (and probably still will someday). She posted a journal asking for voice actors, later on she also wanted to fandub "D. Gray Man" and then "Panora Hearts" (this was after she met Truthy and got skype) so she started a fandubbing idea which didn't really go anywhere (yet, as they say) and at the moment is not top priority. A little while later Mari was bored and found a very interesting individual on DA named Truthless00, or as we call her now: Truthy. Mari stalked her on DA for a while and as Truthy later confessed she "freaked her out a bit at first" but Truthy responded and then went through Mari's art and that of other members of the group. Not too long later she got added to the TinyChat room where her and Mari would do voice auditions for different characters, then they decided to RP. Once they started it was instant RP click. They would RP every day for hours and still to this day do. They collaberated on a series once called "Summer Sun" which turned out pretty messy, so when going over it again and working out the details it was renamed "The Color of Light". Currently they are alternating on writing the chapters in novel format and together they are working on the series as a whole. Mari had also begun some other series prior with Lizyy. The one that stood out the most was "Silver&Snow" which was renamed to "Materializing of the Mist" and was then tied to "Lovely Light" which also got renamed due to plot revelations and slight shifts during development. Currently Lizyy is working on the novel format for "The Lovely Light Saga" and keeping it as close to the original dialogue as possible. When TinyChat ceased being in use Mari had skype straightaway and so did Truthy and Lizyy. The other members such as Videth and Jake joined thereafter on skype, all except Punky (who later made it on thanks to the efforts of Lizyy finding Chatzy and bringing her into contact once more). There was a fairly dramatic spat between Mari and Truthy but in about a month it was resolved and overwith, they thenceforth continued on with their collaberations. Currently the Prez has welcomed some new members into the group, though rather inactive they are part of the skype chat and added or to be added into the official group on DA. Over the time passed on skype Mari has collaberated with almost every other artist in LLT. Relationships 'Sadielizyy:' Second only to Videth, Mari's best friend in the main LLT. Lizyy often has to put up with Mari and Truthy's squables, and is Mari's favorite person to vent to. She is understanding and unbiased in the fights, making her one of the most trusted members in Mari's book. Mari often gets cautious of annoying Lizyy, but, is normally comfortable enough to deal with it. Mari lost all self confidence in running the team after being reminded of how much of a hopeless moron she is and promoted Sadie to founders on the morning of Tuesday May 14th 2013. 'Videth:' Two of the best friends in the team, Mari gets along with Videth better than many other members. Her relationship with him even tops the one she has with Lizyy. Mari has a crush on Videth, but, was turned down when she confessed. The two are still the best of friends, and she is fine with being friend-zoned. Better than invisible, right? 'Truthless00:' The two most active as co-authors, these two have an argumentive relationship. While they are the best of friends, Truthy is the most likely to cause Mari to get withdrawn and self-cautious. Constant squables come from Truthy's habit of hiding what she feels in an attempt not to be selfish and Mari's lack of ability to see through such acts. Truthy is also the only person in the LLT who Mari can successfully lie to, as she is scared of her to a point where she will act almost like a puppet to her at times. As of Tuesday May 14th 2013, Truthless decided that she is incapable of getting along with Mari. Mari decided to continue the stories they were working on alone. 'AlchemicKami:' Projects she participated in *Lovely Light(roleplayed in) *Color of Light(rewriting) *BattleOn Animation Collab(with SadieLizyy and Viddy) Category:Members